Nét chủ đạo
Nét chủ đạo hay gọi là Leitmotifs, là một "cụm từ" nói về âm nhạc hoặc giai điệu, được sử dụng lại trong nhiều bài hát để liên kết một giai điệu với một người, sự kiện hoặc địa điểm. Việc sử dụng rộng rãi leitmotifs trong '' Undertale '' của nhạc nền và các tệp âm thanh khác giúp tạo tâm trạng hoài cổ cho trò chơi và thường gợi lên phản ứng cảm xúc ở người chơi. Toby Fox đã tuyên bố rằng phần lớn nhạc nền của '' Undertale '' 'được sáng tác bằng cách sử dụng các đoạn lặp lại của SoundFonts và synths miễn phí.most of undertale's music was made using free soundfonts + synths but everyone likes it. that's cool - Toby Fox, Twitter Nỗ lực đã được thực hiện khi ghi lại tất cả các leitmotif được sử dụng trong trò chơi; Người chơi thường tìm thấy các kết nối mới và có thể không thể liệt kê tất cả chúng một cách thuyết phục. Mỗi một dữ liệu được mở để giải thích và mọi thay đổi phải được giải thích trong mô tả lịch sử. Dấu thời gian được tìm thấy bên dưới xấp xỉ một giây và có nguồn gốc từ danh sách này, phản ánh thời gian của nhạc nền chính thức. Once Upon a Time Bản leitmotif này có thể được coi là chủ đề chính của Undertale. Đó là giai điệu phổ biến nhất của trò chơi, chơi trong mười bảy bài hát.(Undertale) Once Upon a Time Leitmotifs - YouTube * Once Upon a Time * Start Menu và Menu (Đầy Đủ) (các bản nhạc nền cho Start Menu xây dựng lẫn nhau, với năm bản nhạc trung gian ở giữa; music được chơi trong menu ở cuối phần chơi Pacifist là bản tái hiện chậm Start Menu)Undertale Main Menu Music Easter Egg - YouTube * Home và Home (Hộp Nhạc) 0:36-1:44 * Hotel 0:20-1:22 * Can You Really Call This A Hotel, I Didn't Receive A Mint On My Pillow Or Anything 0:14-0:57 * Undertale 0:37-5:58 * The ChoiceI heard that if you sped up “The Choice”... - Tumblr * Fallen Down (Tái hiện) 1:18-2:30 được kết hợp với3/4 * Hopes and Dreams 0:00-1:29, 1:52-2:14 * SAVE the World 0:35-1:46 * Final Power (Hopes and Dreams bị đảo ngược) * Reunited 0:43-3:56 * Bring It In, Guys! 3:47-4:05 * Last Goodbye 0:00-0:25, 0:45-2:15 * Good Night * Undertale (Không dùng) * Beginning 0:38-0:51 * Before the Story 0:29-1:28 Flowey Flowey có hai leitmotif liên quan đến cậu ta. Your Best Friend Leitmotif này xảy ra trong bảy bản nhạc và một tệp âm thanh không được sử dụng.[Version 2 Undertale - All songs with the "Your Best Friend" melody/leitmotif] - YouTube * Your Best Friend * Your Best Nightmare 0:54-1:26, 2:00-2:27, 3:00-3:27 * Finale 0:00-0:40, 0:57-1:52 * Hopes and Dreams 1:18-1:52 * SAVE the World 0:05-0:08, 0:15-0:18, 0:25-0:28, 0:36-0:39, 1:35-1:46 * Last Goodbye 0:29-0:32, 0:39-0:42 * mus_toomuchUndertale OST "But Nobody Came" Sped up 1200% - YouTube (bản này chơi sau khi làm cạn kiệt số lượng giết của một khu vực) * mus_f_finale_1 Your Best Nightmare Bản leitmotif này được sử dụng trong bốn bản nhạc và một tệp âm thanh không sử dụng.Your Best Nightmare Leitmotifs - YouTube * You Idiot * Your Best Nightmare 0:00-0:16, 0:22-0:53, 1:27-1:54, 2:29-2:54, 3:28-4:00 * Premonition * Burn in Despair! * mus_f_part3 Toriel Chủ đề của Toriel. Bản nhạc này được sử dụng trong ba bản nhạc và một bản từ bản demo OST.Fallen Down Leitmotifs - YouTube * Fallen Down (bản nhạc trong trò chơi được phát 25% trên C# chính trong A440 điều chỉnh điều hòa; bản nhạc hiển thị ở trên được viết bằng D chính) * Fallen Down (Tái hiện) 0:00-1:18 * Bring It In, Guys! 3:34-3:47 được phóng to đến 4/4 * Empty House Ruins Bản leitmotif này có thể được coi là chủ đề của Thế giới Lòng Đất, xuất hiện trong mười hai bản nhạc chính thức và 2 tệp âm thanh không sử dụng.Ruins Leitmotifs - YouTube * Ruins * Waterfall 0:27-1:56 * Quiet Water * Run!Possible Leitmotif? - YouTube * NGAHHH!! 0:34-1:22 * Spear of Justice 0:36-1:55 * An Ending, có một biến thể của giai điệu * Don't Give Up, sử dụng biến thể * Respite, sử dụng biến thể * But the Earth Refused to Die, sử dụng biến thể * Bring It In, Guys! 1:48-2:14, sử dụng biến thể * Battle Against a True Hero 0:44-1:35, sử dụng biến thể * mus_ruinspiano * Undyne Battle (Không dùng) 0:29-1:17 Enemy Approaching Leitmotif này có liên quan đến kẻ thù hoặc chó. Nó xuất hiện trong bảy bài hát và một bài hát không sử dụng.Enemy Approaching Leitmotif - YouTube * Enemy Approaching * Anticipation (bassline) (bản nhạc này cũng phát ở tốc độ cực kỳ giảm khi đấu với Nhóc Quái, trong lần chạm trán cuối cùng với Flowey trong New Home, và ở cuối một phần chơi Pacifist "Vô Cảm" ) * Dogsong, có sự biến đổi của giai điệu (phiên bản chậm lại của bài hát này được phát sau khi gặp điều kiện tha cho Nội Cẩu Sinh) * Temmie Village, cũng có biến thể.ibid. mở đầu ở 2:46 * Tem Shop, cũng có biến thể.it's all connected - YouTube * Stronger Monsters * Bring It In, Guys! 0:00-0:34 * Donation Shrine (Boombox) * Dogtroid Ghost Fight Bản leitmotif này được sử dụng trong sáu bản nhạc.Undertale - All songs with the "Ghost Fight" melody/leitmotif - YouTube * Ghost Fight * Dogbass (Bassline) * Dummy! * Pathetic House * Spider Dance * Mad Mew Mew Battle Determination Bản leitmotif cho cái chết. Bài hát này được sử dụng trong hai bản nhạc, một bài hát chưa niêm yết và một tệp âm thanh không sử dụng.Undertale - All songs with the "Determination" melody/leitmotif - YouTube * Determination (khi Photoshop Flowey cười với nhân vật chính vì đã chết, bài hát này được tăng tốc, lặp lại và chơi qua chính nó) * ASGORE 1:50-2:28 được kết hợp với 4/4 * mus_snoresymphony * mus_kingdescription Sans Chủ đề của Sans. Tìm thấy trong bốn bản nhạc, một trong số chưa bao giờ được chơi trong game.sans leitmotifs. - YouTube * sans. * It's Raining Somewhere Else (bài hát này được chơi hơi tội lỗi thấp hơn Phòng Sans) * Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans * Bring It In, Guys! 0:40-0:46 Papyrus Chủ đề của Papyrus. Tìm thấy trong bốn bản nhạc, một trong số chưa bao giờ được chơi trong game.Undertale - All songs with the "Bonetrousle" melody/leitmotif - YouTube * Nyeh Heh Heh! * Bonetrousle (bài hát này được phát ở tốc độ cực kỳ giảm khi bắt gặp Papyrus lần cuối cùng trong Lối chơi Diệt Chủng"one of the catchiest songs in the OST, reduced to an eldritch horror." - Undertale OST - Bonetrousle (GENOCIDE) Extended - YouTube) * Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans 0:33-0:58 * Bring It In, Guys! 0:34-0:53 Snowdin Những leitmotif này có hai ý nghĩa riêng biệt với chúng. Hopes Chủ đề của Snowdin. Được sử dụng trong sáu bản nhạc.Undertale - All songs with the "Snowy" melody/leitmotif - YouTube * Snowy (một phiên bản của bài hát này phát khi đấu với Mẹ Snowdrake. Nó bị biến dạng nặng nề, thay đổi cường độ và tốc độ ngẫu nhiên cứ sau vài giây) * Snowdin Town 0:00-0:56 * Shop 0:00-0:25 * Dating Start! 0:00-0:16, 0:37-0:54, 1:31-1:56 * Dating Fight! 0:00-0:13 * Bring It In, Guys! 0:54-1:16''Undertale - All songs with the "Snowy" melody/leitmotif'' - YouTube Dreams Được sử dụng để đại diện cho tình bạn, tình yêu hoặc hạnh phúc. Được sử dụng trong tám bài hát.Undertale - All songs with the "Snowdin Town" melody/leitmotif - YouTube * Snowdin Town 0:56-1:16 * Shop 0:25-0:50 * Dating Start! 0:16-0:35, 0:54-1:31 * Dating Fight! 0:13-0:35 * Confession * Hopes and Dreams 2:15-3:01 * Reunited 3:56-4:25 * Bring It In, Guys! 1:16-1:29 en:Leitmoifs de:‎Leitmotive ru:Лейтмотивы Thể_loại:Nhạc nền (OST)